1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling devices and a tuner device, and more particularly, to a method of exchanging messages between devices in a wireless network, and a sink device for the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of communication, computer, and network technologies, many kinds of networks have been developed and used for actual life. Examples of the network include a large-scaled network, such as wire or wireless Internet, which connects the whole world, and a small-scaled wire or wireless network that connects home appliances with one another within a limited place such as general homes or companies. With a variety of network types, various interfacing technologies that allow communication between networks or between devices by connecting them with each other have been developed.
FIG. 1 is a brief diagram illustrating an example of a wireless video access network (WVAN) which is a kind of a wireless private access network (WPAN).
The WVAN is a wireless network that can support uncompressed transmission of 1080P A/V streams by configuring wireless networks between digital devices within a limited space of 10 m or less such as home to obtain throughput of 4.5 Gbps or greater with a bandwidth of about 7 GHz. In this respect, the WVAN is a network configured between personal devices within a limited space. In this way, by configuring a network through direct communication between devices, information can be exchanged between applications without seamlessness.
Referring to FIG. 1, the WPAN includes two or more user devices 11 to 15, one of which acts as a coordinator 11. The coordinator 11 provides basic timing of the WPAN and serves to control quality of service (QoS) requirements. Examples of the user devices include computers, PDAs, notebook computers, digital TVs, camcorders, digital cameras, printers, mikes, speakers, headsets, bar-code readers, displays, and cellular phones. All digital devices can be used as the user devices.
A high-capacity video bus uses a high-speed digital signal transmission mode of 1 Gbps or greater to transmit audio data of HD screen of 1080p or greater and high quality. However, since such a high-capacity video bus is transmitted through a specific cable connected between devices, a demand of a user who desires to transmit data of a high-speed A/V bus in real-time and a wireless mode is being increased. In case of data transmission of a high-speed A/V bus in a wireless mode, it is advantageous in that the number of cables can be reduced and there is no distance limitation between devices. However, in case of WLAN (IEEE802.11), since A/V signal and other data are all processed as general data by a physical layer system, there is difficulty in transmitting data of a high-speed A/V bus in a wireless mode.